Nera Briscoletti
Nera Briscoletti is the Character of Dragon Quest (Warrior) V. About Is the daughter of Rodrigo, girl of long blue hair in purple or pink big ribbon and Hekihitomi (remake after blue eyes). We keep a dog named Lillian. She has also been informed of that fact and not the biological child of Rodrigo. In monastery in told her father to live more than 10 years to grow to gently ladylike woman. Then it returns to Sarabona for in intention of the father to look for marriage partner, to meet to have been Natsuka to Lillian Lucas. Initially, it is reluctant to get married, (it says later "might have escaped if not Abel") suggests a state that was conceded to see the hero that ran to groom candidates. In childhood and youth Andy living in the same town, and across the street to look for the ring of fire in the volcano of death, such as nursed him in constant attendance bear the large burns, suggesting that there is a positive or in a different form and Abel (Nera I says, "presence, such as the older brother"). To marry Crispin If you do not want to marry a hero. And I was able to marry Crispin will be grateful and thanks to Abel. It does not change clean of even piled up years. Abel and after marriage will be referred to basically pickled "san", but in the Snes version there is a scene called without association only once "san". There is a scene to meet with Abel and Pankraz at an early age in the remake. That the she remembers faintly, and after marriage after the groom of conditions has been issued, to speak when boarding in Potoserumi. Also, is a natural blur personality in conversation system, occasionally pops out strength likely lines of the gas. The ignorant money sense because it is a young lady grew up. Rejoice as buy some "goodwill". After marriage you can stay for free in Rodrigo House (villa is also available in the first half). memorize spell except for the beginner spell of the camera system and the Gila system Bianca and is not the same as Debora, the other two people remember the Behoimi-Ionazun-Ranaruta not remember. The use of the Behoimi in female characters four people it is only Nera. Armor can be equipped with almost the same thing as Bianca, chain cross I can also be equipped. Gallery DQH_-_Nera.png Videos SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 01 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 02 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 03 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 04 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 05 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 06 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 07 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 08 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 09 of 10) SNES Longplay 209 Dragon Quest V (part 10 of 10) DRAGON QUEST HEROES The World Tree's Woe and the Heroes You Know Trailer PS4 Dragon Quest Heroes The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below - THE MOVIE (2015) All Cutscenes HD Dragon Quest Heroes The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below - All Special Attacks HD External links *Dragon Quest Wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Monarchs Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Aristocrats Category:Female Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Dragon Quest Heroes Category:Book Heroes